graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom
Dom (ang. Home) – drugi odcinek szóstego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 1 maja 2016 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 2 maja 2016 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Winterfell przed rebelią. Bran Stark kontynuuje trening pod opieką Trójokiej Wrony. Jest w Winterfell, gdzie obserwuje swojego ojca i stryjka jako młodych chłopców, ćwiczących szermierkę. Widzi tam również ciotkę Lyannę, starą opiekunkę oraz Ser Rodrika Cassela. Wszystkiemu przygląda się również młody stajenny, w którym Bran rozpoznaje Hodora. Jest zaskoczony tym, że w młodości potrafił on mówić i był normalnie funkcjonującym człowiekiem. Dowiaduje się także, że Hodor ma na imię Wylis. Bran chce tam zostać, jednak zostaje wyciągnięty przez Trójoką Wronę. Starzec ostrzega go, że długi pobyt w wizjach jest niebezpieczny. Porównuje je do morza, które na dnie jest piękne, jednak zbyt długie przebywanie pod wodą prowadzi do śmierci. Na zewnątrz Meera Reed wciąż opłakuje swojego zmarłego brata. Nie jest pewna, dlaczego wciąż tu jest, podczas gdy Bran spędza całe dnie na treningach. Liść zapewnia ją jednak, że chłopak będzie potrzebował pomocy Meery, kiedy opuści drzewo. mały|Alliser Thorne pojmany przez dzikich. Kiedy nad Czarnym Zamkiem zapada mrok, Ser Alliser Thorne i pozostali czarni bracia zjawiają się pod drzwiami komnaty, w której Ser Davos Seaworth i inni lojaliści pilnują ciała Jona. Kiedy rycerz odrzuca ultimatum Thorne'a, samozwańczego lorda dowódcy, ten rozkazuje wyważyć drzwi. Nim jednak udaje im się dostać do środka, brama zamku zostaje zniszczona przez giganta Wun Wuna. Edd powrócił z Tormundem i armią dzikich. Thorne rozkazuje swoim ludziom walczyć, jednak kiedy Wun Wun zabija jednego z nich, ci szybko składają broń. Alliser Thorne, Olly oraz inni buntownicy zostają wtrąceniu do lochów. W jednej z karczm Królewskiej Przystani, pijany mężczyzna opowiada o tym, jak zadrwił sobie z Cersei podczas jej przemarszu pokutnego. Zebrani tam ludzie wybuchają śmiechem. Wkrótce, kiedy prześmiewca odchodzi na bok by oddać mocz, za jego plecami pojawia się Ser Gregor Clegane. Miażdży głowę mężczyzny o ścianę, po czym wraca do Cersei. mały|Jaime i Wielki Wróbel dyskutują nad ciałem Myrcelli. W Wielkim Sepcie Baleora odbywa się pogrzeb Myrcelli Baratheon. Cersei jednak nie może opuścić Czerwonej Twierdzy. Król Tommen obawiał się o życie matki, która mogła zostać ponownie pojmana przez Wiarę Wojującą po odwiedzeniu septu. Jaime i król rozmawiają o Myrcelli i księciu Trystanie. Tommen uważa, że Cersei jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć księcia Dorne, jednak nie jest na nią zły. Kiedy w sepcie zjawia się Wielki Wróbel, Jaime przekonuje Tommena, żeby poszedł przeprosić matkę. Po tym, lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej zaczyna grozić staruszkowi. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Cersei jest karana za swoje grzechy, a on nie. Chociaż to on zabił króla Aerysa, którego przysięgał chronić, a także pomógł uciec swojemu bratu, który zabił ich ojca. Jaime jest bliski zabicia Wielkiego Wróbla, lecz staruszek się nie obawia, co zadziwia rycerza. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że jeśli Jaime go zabije, to zostanie zaatakowany przez wróble, które może i zginą, jednak ich śmierć nie ma większego znaczenia. Następnie zaznacza, że pojedynczo są nic nie warci, jednak wspólnie mają siłę potrzebną do zmiażdżenia imperium. Tommen odwiedza Cersei w Czerwonej Twierdzi i przeprasza, że nie był bardziej stanowczy, kiedy matka została uwięziona. Żałuje, że dopuścił Wielkiego Wróbla do takiej władzy i twierdzi, że powinien był zniszczyć Wielki Sept razem ze staruszkiem w środku. Mówi matce, że potrzebuje jej, aby stać się dobrym władcą. Cersei pozostaje dziwnie cicho podczas całej rozmowy. Kiedy Tommen kończy mówić, kobieta przytula go. mały|Varys i Mossandei. Missandei i Szary Robak mówią Tyrionowi, że Rhaegal i Viserion nie jadły nic odkąd Daenerys zniknęła. Karzeł wyjaśnia, że smoki nie lubią niewoli i zaczną ponownie jeść, kiedy się je uwolni. Zapytany skąd to wie, odpowiada, że to jego życie – wiedza i picie. Sugeruje także, że smoki są stworzeniami inteligentnymi. Nie krzywdzą swoich przyjaciół. Postanawia sam je uwolnić z łańcuchów. Wraz z Varysem schodzą pod piramidę, gdzie Tyrion sam wkracza w ciemność. Kiedy z cienia wyłaniają się smoki, Tyrion odkłada pochodnię i uspokaja je, mówiąc, że smoki są inteligentniejsze niż ludzie. Wspomina czasy, kiedy był młody i poprosił swojego stryja Kevana o smoka. Wszyscy go wyśmiewali, a ojciec powiedział Tyrionowi, że smoki już dawno wyginęły. Po uwolnieniu smoków Tyrion wraca do Varysa i mówi mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz wpadnie na taki pomysł, eunuch ma uderzyć go w łeb. mały|Arya walczy na ulicach Braavos. Wciąż żebrząc na ulicach Braavos, Arya zostaje ponownie zaatakowana przez Waif. Kobieta wciąż pyta ją kim jest i uderza ją, kiedy Arya odpowiada, że jest nikim. Kiedy Starkówna chce zaatakować napastniczkę, ta rozpływa się w powietrzu. Zamiast niej pojawia się Jaqen H'ghar, który obiecuje Aryi, że da jej jeść i spać pod dachem oraz przywróci jej wzrok, jeśli dziewczyna wypowie swoje imię. Arya odpowiada, że jest nikim. Zadowolony Jaqen zabiera Aryę ze sobą i mówi jej, że nie musi już żebrać. mały|Roose umiera w rękach Ramsaya. W Winterfell, Ramsay i Roose omawiają dalsze plany z Haraldem Karstarkiem. Bękart sugeruje zaatakowanie Czarnego Zamku, ponieważ tylko tam mogła się udać Sansa. Roose odrzuca tę propozycję, ponieważ zaatakowanie Nocnej Straży sprawiłoby, że pozostali lordowie Północy obróciliby się przeciwko Boltonom. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wchodzi maester Wolkan, przynoszący wieści o porodzie lady Waldy. Dowiedziawszy się, że Ramsay ma brata, który zdecydowanie osłabi jego pozycję w rodzinie, bękart zabija swojego ojca, a następnie rzuca Waldę i jej dziecko psom na pożarcie. Gdzieś w lesie Brienne opowiada Sansie jej spotkanie z Aryą. Starkówna nie chce rozmawiać o tym, jak żyła pod tyranią Ramsaya w Winterfell. Przyznaje, że powinna zaakceptować pomoc Brienne kiedy miała okazję za pierwszym razem. Następnie Theon, duszony przez wspomnienia o zdradzie rodu Starków, decyduje się opuścić Sansę i wrócić do domu. Mówi Sansie, że pojechałby z nią do samego Czarnego Zamku, lecz Brienne i Podrick będą znacznie lepszymi opiekunami niż on. mały|Balon Greyjoy przekraczający most między wieżami Pyke. W Pyke, Yara i Balon Greyjoy dyskutują na temat trwającej rebelii. Córka samozwańczego króla zauważa, że ich walka nie ma sensu. Większość zamków i innych ważnych punktów znajduje się daleko od morza, co nie jest żelaznym na rękę. Wszelkie nadmorskie miejsca szybko są im odbierane, a wcześniej wygrywali tylko dlatego, że Północ toczyła wojnę z resztą królestw. Teraz ich siły powróciły do domów i są w stanie odbijać ataki Greyjoyów. Balon zarzuca córce, że stracili większość dobrych ludzi, kiedy ta postanowiła uratować swojego brata z niewoli, za co Yara nie ma zamiaru przepraszać. Przypomina ojcu ostatnią nieudaną rebelię, podczas której stracił swoich synów. Balon odpowiada, że dopóki on rządzi, Yara i pozostali żelaźni ludzie mają wykonywać jego rozkazy. Następnie król Greyjoy chce przejść między wieżami Pyke przez wiszący most. Spotyka na nim innego mężczyznę, któremu rozkazuje zejść z drogi. Okazuje się, że jest to młodszy brat Balona, Euron Greyjoy. Król jest zaskoczony, że ten jeszcze żyje. Euron drwi sobie z Utopionego Boga. Jak twierdzi, on sam jest bogiem. Mówi starszemu bratu, że jest za stary na władanie i teraz przyszła kolej na nowego władcę. Balon próbuje zaatakować Eurona, jednak młodszy brat unika ataku i zrzuca go z mostu. Na pogrzebie zmarłego Balona, Yara mówi kapłanowi Aeronowi i równocześnie młodszemu bratu króla, że znajdzie mordercę i nakarmi nim rekiny. Dziewczyna przysięga na słony tron, jednak Aeron przypomina jej, że nie jest jeszcze władczynią i dopiero królewski wiec wybierze następnego króla. Yara mówi, że ojciec chciał, żeby to ona rządziła, kapłan stwierdza jednak, że to nie on ustanawia prawo. mały|Jon Snow łapie oddech po wskrzeszeniu. Kiedy Tormund ogląda ciało Jona, Davos odwiedza Melisandre, która wciąż przeżywa konflikt wewnętrzny. Kiedy rycerz pyta ją, czy istnieje opcja wskrzeszenia lorda dowódcy, Melisandre mówi, że byłoby to możliwe, gdyby nie jej zanik wiary w R'hllora po klęsce Stannisa Baratheona oraz jej przepowiedni. Davos przekonuje ją, żeby chociaż spróbowała. Po oczyszczeniu ran Jona i spaleniu kosmyku jego włosów, Melisandre próbuje wskrzesić go, używając formułek w valyriańskim języku, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Tormund opuszcza pomieszczenie. Melisandre wypowiada ostatnie „proszę” w języku powszechnym, a następnie zawiedziona opuszcza pokój. Davos zostaje w środku jeszcze przez moment, lecz on także odchodzi. Nagle Duch unosi łeb w stronę Jona. W tym momencie Jon gwałtownie budzi się, próbując złapać oddech. Pojawienia Pierwsze * Prześmiewca z Królewskiej Przystani * Lyanna Stark * Lord Harald Karstark * Syn Roose'a Boltona * Euron Greyjoy * Aeron Greyjoy Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Liam Cunningham jako Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten jako Melisandre * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Maisie Williams jako Arya Stark * Conleth Hill jako Varys * Jonathan Pryce jako Wielki Wróbel * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Alfie Allen jako Theon Greyjoy * Tom Wlaschiha jako Jaqen H'ghar * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Bolton * Michael McElhatton jako lord Roose Bolton * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Isaac Hempstead-Wright jako Bran Stark Gościnnie * Max von Sydow jako Trójoka wrona * Patrick Malahide jako król Balon Greyjoy * Owen Teale jako Ser Alliser Thorne * Ben Crompton jako Eddison Tollett * Pilou Asbæk jako Euron Greyjoy * Michael Feast jako Aeron Greyjoy * Jacob Anderson jako Grey Worm * Gemma Whelan jako księżniczka Yara Greyjoy * Kristian Nairn jako Hodor * Faye Marsay jako Waif * Ellie Kendrick jako Meera Reed * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Ian Whyte jako Wun Wun * Kae Alexander jako Liść * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson jako Ser Gregor Clegane * Elizabeth Webster jako Walda Bolton * Dylan Edwards jako prześmiewca z Królewskiej Przystani * Richard Rycroft jako Maester Wolkan * Paul Rattray jako lord Harald Karstark * Brenock O'Connor jako Olly * Nell Tiger Free jako księżniczka Myrcella Baratheon (ciało) * Annette Tierney jako młoda opiekunka * Sam Coleman jako Wyllis (młody Hodor) * Fergus Leathem jako młody Rodrik Cassel * Richard Laing jako Kapitan Lannisterów * Sebastian Croft jako młody Eddard Stark * Cordelia Hill jako młoda Lyanna Stark * Matteo Elezi jako młody Benjen Stark * Michael Hayes jako brat Nocnej Straży * Brian Fortune jako Pierwszy Budowniczy Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron jako Pierwszy Zarządca Bowen Marsh * Tony Flynn jako brat Nocnej Straży * Robert Fawsitt jako lojalista Nocnej Straży * Steve Cash jako lojalista Nocnej Straży Niewymienieni * Frank Cannon jako kupiec w karczmie * Bobby Marno jako brat nocnej straży Adnotacje * 19 z 29 członków obsady szóstego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Goździk), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis) i Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. * Ten odcinek jest ostatnim, w którym występuje Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton). * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do wizji Brana, który obserwuje Winterfell z czasów przed rebelią oraz do decyzji Theona o powrocie na Żelazne Wyspy. Może to być także nawiązanie do Eurona Greyjoya, który także powrócił na wyspy po długiej nieobecności. * Pyke powróciło do wstępu po czterech latach, odkąd ostatni raz wystąpiło w sezonie drugim. * Jon Snow jest trzecią postacią, która została wskrzeszona w serialu, po Bericu Dondarrionie i Gregorze Clegane oraz drugą, wskrzeszoną przez kapłana R'hllora. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 de:Zuhause (Episode) en:Home es:A casa fr:La Maison lt:Home pt-br:Casa ro:Acasă ru:Дом zh:S06E02